Innocence and mud
by KitsuDei
Summary: Un día soleado, lluvia, tres niños jugando; una niña, dos niños, un cachorro perdido, un niño idiota y valiente y ese dichoso regalo.. ¿Qué será?, ¿quién se lo dará a quién? - ONE SHOT. Un resumen algo confuso, si sólo pasan a leer el fic les agradeceré.


Notas del fic.

Konni tanto tiempo... acá les traigo un nuevo One-shot en modo de disculpas por todo lo que me estoy tardando en subir la conti de "Nuevamente en Japón", no es mi intención, lo que pasa es que me volvieron a cagar con la cantidad de exámenes que se aproximan, además de que tuve un torneo de volleyball. Entonces entre el entrenamiento y el estudio no me daba tiempo para mucho y la verdad es que, ese poco tiempo que me quedaba lo utilicé para un fic de Prince of Tennis, y mi conciencia no queda limpia dejando en el capi 10 el fic en donde estoy más comprometida. No dejaré el fic, nunca lo haría sólo les pido un poco más de tiempo ya que no estoy muy bien con la imaginación respecto a lo que se refiera a FullMetal Alchemist, por eso me tardo tanto. En fin, espero que éste pequeño fic les guste.

* * *

Inocencia y barro

Tres pequeños niños y un saltarín perrito correteaban alegremente por un gran espacio verde: el jardín de una preciosa casa ubicada en un pueblito llamado Rizembul.

- ¡Win, eres demasiado lenta! – Gritaba un niño de cabellera dorada - ¡Hasta un caracol podría ganarte! –

- ¡Cállate Edward y mira para adelante porque si no...! – Demasiado tarde, el rubiecito ya se había llevado por delante una piedrita y se encontraba tirado en el verde pasto. - ¡Te pasa por idiota! –

- ¡Yo no soy idiota! – Se defendió enfadado mientras volvía a ponerse de pie. Para ese entonces el otro niño ya lo había pasado. Al darse cuenta de esto, intentó pararse más rápido, pero perdió el equilibrio en el intento y ¡Pum! Nuevamente la cara contra el pasto. - ¡Argh! – Gruñó.

- Ves que sí eres idiota, Ed – Afirmó la niña tranquilamente mientras lo pasaba de largo.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme atrás?! – Les gritó, mientras volvía a pararse, cuando por fin lo logró, sintió como algo le saltaba en la espalda y entonces volvió a caer. - ¡Den! – Gritó al ver como el cachorrito también lo dejaba atrás.

Hasta que finalmente pudo pararse y empezó a correr como nunca en su vida lo había echo. Unos cinco minutos luego se encontró con la niña, y la pasó.

- Jaja, eso te enseñará a no burlarte de mí. – Rió mientras la pequeña rubiecita fruncía el ceño. – Bien, ahora sólo quedas tú, Al – Susurró para sí mientras volvía su vista hacia delante.

Cuando ya solo le quedaban unos metros para poder alcanzar a su hermano, éste detuvo su marcha, haciendo que Ed se dé contra su espalda por el repentino movimiento de Al.

- ¡Oye, Al! ¿Acaso eres tonto? – Le empezó a criticar, mientras que el otro niño no lo escuchaba y solo miraba el cielo con la boca semiabierta y la mirada perdida. - ¡No puedes parar así de correr! ¿¡O quieres que te atropelle y nos caigamos los dos rodando colina abajo!? – Al darse cuenta de que Al no le prestaba atención decidió pararse delante para obstruir su vista y así, conseguir tal vez, un poco de atención de parte de su querido hermano- ¿Al?, ¿Qué miras? – Le preguntó.

- Eso... – Dijo Al alzando el brazo para señalar al cielo. Ed siguió el brazo con la mirada y observó como una gran nubezota gris oscuro se aproximaba a donde ellos tres se encontraban.

- Será mejor que volvamos con la tía Pinako – Dijo Ed.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Win, quien recién aparecía por detrás del pelidorado.

- Se va a poner a llover muy feo... hay que volver a la casa – Contestó Al.

- P-pero... – No pudo continuar ya que Ed la había agarrado de la mano y empezado a correr, casi arrastrándola.

- ¿Pero qué?, ¿te quieres empapar? – Preguntó retóricamente. – Al, apúrate. –

- Sí, hermano – Intentó hacer lo que su nii-san le pidió, más bien, ordenó.

Una vez que pudieron divisar la casa, vieron a la anciana Pinako observándolos por la ventana con la pipa en la mano.

- Si se tardaban un poco más tenía pensado llamar a la policía – Comentó Pinako al momento que los tres niños entraron por la puerta con la respiración agitada de tanto correr. – ¿Quieren que les prepare algo de té? –

- Sí – Asintieron los dos hermanos al unísono. Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de Win, los tres voltearon a verla.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Ed.

- ¿Dónde está Den? – Cuestionó la rubia, a lo que los otros buscaron con la mirada al animal. Pero no lo encontraron. - ¡¿Y si se quedó afuera...?! ¡¿Solito?! – Gritó la niña con una laguna de lágrimas amenazando con empezar a caer de sus ojitos azules.

Entonces se escuchó un portazo, los tres fueron corriendo a la ventana para buscar al niño que faltaba.

- ¡Edward! ¿A dónde vas? – Gritaba Pinako vanamente, ya que el aludido no la escuchaba gracias a la distancia, al ruido de la lluvia y claro, a que estaban divididos por un vidrio.

- ¡Ed! – Gritó Win.

- ¡Hermano! – Gritó Al e intentó salir por la puerta pero Pinako lo detuvo.

- Ya bastante con que tendré que cuidar a tu hermano cuando vuelva, no quiero tener que soportar que tú también te enfermes a causa del frío pequeño. –

- ¿Pero qué fue a hacer? – Preguntó Win.

- Supongo y espero creer que fue a buscar a Den y no que ese chico esté más loco de lo que ya creo. – Contestó Pinako volviendo a introducir la pipa en su boca.

- ¿Y volverá? – Volvió a preguntar la pequeña niña mientras nuevas lágrimas empezaban a surgir.

- Claro que sí – Esta vez el que contestó fue Al.

- A Edward no le gusta ver a las mujeres llorar. Volverá. – Agregó Pinako. Win, aún sin entender lo dicho por su abuela, dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la ventana; donde pudo observar que ya había empezado a llover y, por el movimiento de los árboles y algunas otras plantas, que había bastante viento.

- Espero que Ed esté bien... y que traiga a Den de vuelta con él... – Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- Mi hermano lo hará... y no sólo traerá a Den, también te comprará un regalo cuando salga el sol. – Animó Al con una gran sonrisa, sacándole a Win una sonrisa también.

- Y bien, ¿de qué quieren su té? – Interrumpió Pinako. A simple vista, y sin conocer a la anciana, cualquiera podría pensar que no le importaba lo que le pasara al mayor de los hermanitos Elric, pero como Win y Al ya la conocían bastante, sabían que no lo hacía por eso, si no que todo lo contrario, siempre prefería evadir el tema con algo más sencillo para que los más pequeños no piensen en eso y se pongan tristes.

- ¡Yo de frutilla! – Pidió Win.

- Bien, ¿y tú Al? – Cuestionó la vieja.

- Emmm... el que sea, por favor. ^^ - Pinako sonrió conforme y se dirigió a la cocina.

Pasaban los minutos, horas para esos dos niños que no se apartaban ni un segundo de la ventana para ver si por el horizonte veían a cierto pelidorado al que ya extrañaban.

- Ya está el té – Anunció Pinako apoyando la bandeja con las dos tazas de té encima de la mesa, a lo que los dos rubiecitos se acercaron rápidamente a ésta. – Cuidado que está caliente, no se quemen. –

- Lo hubieras dicho antes, tía – Comentó Al de una forma poco entendible mientras tenía la lengua afuera de la boca y con ambas manos se la abanicaba, la niña y la vieja rieron ante tal acción.

Al cabo de terminar su té los dos chicos volvieron pegaditos a la ventana, había pasado un buen rato ya y Ed no volvía, la casa se sentía vacía y aburrida sin la presencia de ese chico y sus travesuras.

Win apretó fuertemente la servilleta que tenía en mano, dejando caer una que otra lágrima.

- No te preocupes Win, él volverá con Den y estarán sanos y salvos – Intentó alegrarla Al, pero al notar que la rubia sólo apretó con más fuerza la servilleta volvió a mirar la ventana tristemente.

- Ya lo sé... – Susurró la niña captando la atención del otro – pero es un idiota, cuando regrese le pegaré tan fuerte que nunca se olvidará de éste día. –

Al sonrió.

- Supongo que si le pegas tan fuerte es verdad que no se olvidará – Comentó.

Entonces volvieron su vista a la ventana y pudieron notar como la tormenta pasaba y de a poco salía el sol. También vieron como una silueta se asomaba por la colina. Cuando ésta silueta se acercó tan solo unos metros, con paso lento, pudieron darse cuenta que se trataba de un niño, de ese niño al que habían estado esperando desde hace tantas horas. Pero éste cargaba algo.

Al y Pinako no tardaron en salir de la casa y mientras que Pinako soplaba nuevamente por su pipa, satisfecha, Al no dejaba de sonreír y sacudir los brazos de un lado al otro incansablemente en dirección a aquel niño, mientras que éste caminaba cabizbajo mientras tapaba lo que cargaba con su chaqueta.

Win se paró delante de la puerta abierta (del lado interior de la casa) y Ed dejó en el piso al perro que cargaba, el cual fue corriendo velozmente a los brazos de su dueña, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo abrazó mientras nuevas lágrimas patinaban sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Al acercarse Ed, Al fue a abrazarlo inmediatamente, mientras que su hermano mayor permanecía quieto y Pinako solo le dio tres palmadas en la cabeza.

Win bajó a Den y se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Edward y extendía su mano hacia arriba. El chico cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando aquel golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. Lo único que recibió fue un fuerte abrazo, que lo hizo abrir los ojos. Pero entonces Den entró a la casa y se escuchó como cosas caían al suelo, Pinako le dedicó al can algunas maldiciones para luego entrar corriendo a la casa, Al la siguió rápidamente.

- Eres un idiota Ed – Susurró la niña entre sollozos, ambos ignorando lo que había pasado – mira que hacerme preocuparme así... –

- Estoy bien, Winry – Dijo.

- Más te valía – Dijo Win separándose de él – ahora debes darme un regalo. –

Ed frunció el ceño - ¿Yo darte un regalo? Tú deberías darme uno, después de todo me ensucié, me mojé y me tropecé varias veces por ir a buscar a tu perro. Tendrías que cuidar mejor a tus mascotas. –

- Creo que tienes razón, tal vez yo debería darte un regalo, ¿no? – Dijo, Ed la miró confundido.

- ¿Qué acabo de decirte? – Dijo con el ceño nuevamente fruncido. Entonces Win le besó la mejilla.

- Gracias por traer a Den de vuelta – Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Ed desvió la mirada, sonrojado – D-de nada... – Dijo.

- Bueno Edward, ahora te vas a bañar, mírate lo sucio que estás. – Interrumpió Pinako, quien se asomaba por el marco de la puerta, al verle el rostro repleto de barro seco (N/A: ejem, claro que donde Winry lo besó no estaba embarrado...), al igual que la vestimenta que el rubio llevaba.

- Emm... Está bien – Contestó aún sonrojado.

A Pinako casi se le cae la pipa y Al y Win se miraron de reojo; ¿Acepto bañarse?, ¿Sin hacer escándalo alguno? Se ve que mojarse le hizo peor de lo que los demás pudieron haber pensado... ¿O será otra cosa?

Lo siguieron con la vista hasta que entró al baño.

Win rió. Pinako y Al la miraron, pidiendo explicaciones.

- ¿Acaso nos perdimos de algo? – Preguntó Pinako. A lo que la niña negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

- No – Dijo sonriendo con inocencia.

_Esa inocencia tan pura que sólo poseen los niños..._

_

* * *

_

Notas finales.

¿Cómo estuvo?, ¿bancable?, espero que me dejen sus criticas, opiniones, simples comentarios, correcciones, etc. en reviews, lo agradecería de todo corazón. Hace ya bastante que quería publicar un nuevo fic de FMA, pero, como antes les habré mencionado, no estaba muy bien de imaginación y para colmo, no tenía demasiado tiempo para ponerme a escribir, esta idea surgió anteayer a la tardecita y justo un día después me senté en la santa silla a escribir y hoy lo terminé. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Besitis, se cuidan, las quiere **K**i_tsu_.


End file.
